A traditional LED illumination device generally includes multiple LEDs in order to achieve the required intensity of light. Since the traditional LED illumination device may lack effective heat dissipation mechanisms, heat accumulated during operation may not be rapidly dissipated, resulting in flickering or even malfunction of the LEDs.